1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed generally refers to wireless networks, and specifically to using a primary controller in a mesh network to instruct a static update controller to enable node information server functionality to form a static update controller information server in order to enable a plurality of functions in a mesh network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication networks have limitations when used for building automation. Structural barriers that deflect or cause the radio frequency signals of wireless networks can prevent timely transmission on the network. Introduction of noise sources from other radio frequency sources contribute to a reduction in quality and reliability. However, wiring building automation devices is very costly and intrusive, while severely limiting in flexibility and expandability.
Therefore there exists a need for a robust communication network for building automation that overcomes the problems associated with wireless networks without the high costs and inconvenience of wired networks.